spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Connections II
Broken Connections (Part 2) is the eighth episode overall in Tales of Dawn and the fourth episode in Season 2. It continues from the preceding episode, Dawn running (or rather, swimming) away from Atlantis. However, she soon discovered that Pallas followed her and Leon the entire time. Would they ever come back home? Characters * Dawn * Leon * Pallas * Triton * Savantia * Esa * Ghosts of Lake Natron Plot Following the events of the preceding episode, a gloomy Dawn told Leon as they swam up to a train station that she could not take the fighting that she heard from Savantia and Esa before she initially decided to leave. When Leon asked where she would go, she shrugged, saying that she had not thought it through, and admitted that she would go where the next train would take her. Leon was concerned about her choice but could not stop her from sneaking into a train car. Meanwhile, Esa and Savantia, both exhausted from fighting, laid on the floor, the latter saying that Esa really knew how to dish out a fight these days. Esa said that Savantia was just as much of a fighter, noting the storm she caused outside while they were fighting. Just then, Triton, who went to check on their daughters, came in and told them that both Pallas and Dawn were missing (immediately adding Leon afterwards). The two mothers, before ticked off at each other, immediately panicked, wondering where they would go. Meanwhile, Dawn and Leon finally reached their stop in the middle of the night, the train having been stalled due to the storm. However, as Dawn exited the train car, she noticed that someone placed a blanket while she slept and that it looked like the one Pallas had. To her shock and horror, Pallas appeared, revealing that she followed them the entire time and even brought her own bag of supplies. Dawn advised her half-sister to cover her ears, Leon following suit, before the redhead screamed out from the stress within her. As she calmed down, the three of them were nearly caught by workers but managed to escape. They then set up camp in a wasteland, where Leon decided to tell them a campfire story about the ghosts of Lake Natron, where Savantia stayed after Esa and Triton got married. He said that anyone who was unfortunately drowned by her had their spirits washed away by currents in the ocean, now somewhere around the area they were in. The two girls felt uneasy about the story and tried to go to sleep. However, just as they were comfortable sleeping, they suddenly heard haunting sounds, waking up to find the ghosts of Savantia's victims. The three companions screamed, ending up being chased by them. However, Savantia and Triton suddenly appeared, the former having used her powers to track their location. She scared off the ghosts before embracing the two girls and Leon, glad that they were safe. The five of them traveled back to Atlantis, where they saw Esa waiting for them, glad that her daughter was safe. However, Dawn still held resentment against her mother for what she did. As the episode ended, Savantia placed her hands on her stomach while worriedly watching Esa walk off after she glared at the queen. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn